Somehow
by himailee
Summary: Seventeen yang tidak bisa sarapan dan bermain suit, Wonwoo yang merasa dipermainkan, dan Mingyu yang menjadi anggota tertinggi Seventeen. Hari ini Minggu pagi yang penuh jadwal, dan keramaian masih saja tercipta.


Saat itu, telepon sang _leader_ berdering keras di antara hawa tengah malam hari yang dingin. Buru-buru si pemilik bangun dan mengeceknya. Benar instingnya, itu telepon penting, dari sang manager. Lee Seungcheol mengernyit dahi ketika mengetahui sang manager menelepon padahal baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka sampai di dorm dan berpisah, tapi tidakkah sang manager mengantuk? Seluruh membernya saja sudah tepar tak berdaya di kasur masing-masing. Sebenarnya, Seungcheol juga lelah luar biasa.

Dengan pemikiran sederhana, _mungkin dia kelupaan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting_ , Seungcheol menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Beberapa menit ke depan, Seungcheol hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan kantuk. Aslinya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang diucapkan sang manager, terlalu lelah. Prioritas utamanya kali ini, tutup telepon dan segera tidur.

" _Mengerti, Seungcheol? Tolong sampaikan pada yang lainnya nanti. Annyeong._ "

" _Annyeong, hyung._ "

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Seungcheol menaruh ponselnya dan kembali tenggelam dalam tidur.

 **Somehow**

© xkagehime

First Present

Seventeen - Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwooo

Romance - Friendship - Little bit comedy

ONESHOOT

 _DLDR, ok?_

Seventeen's Dorm

"Banguuunn...!"

Suara teriakkan sang _leader_ terdengar hingga ujung dorm yang sepi melompong. Tumben sekali ya, si leader yang biasanya bangun telat ini malah berkeliling dorm sendirian dan membuka-buka selimut membernya satu per satu.

"Junghan, bangun—astaga! Rambutmu berantakan sekali!" Seungcheol yang tadinya membuka selimut Junghan, kini kembali menutupnya dan segera beranjak ke tempat lain.

"Seungkwan, jangan pura-pura tidur lagi. Bangun dan sikat gigimu!" yang dipanggil mendengus sambil menahan tawa dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"Oi, Hoshi! Kau _kebluk_ sama seperti biasanya, ya. Bangun!"

"Woozi! Bang—oh, kau sudah bangun. Cepat gosok gigi dan cuci muka!"

"Joshua, The8! Semuanya, bangun!"

"Hyungg... kenapa harus bangun pagi-pagi, sih?" Dino, sang maknae yang bangun setelah suara keributan karena _hyungdeul_ -nya disiksa untuk segera bangun, masih dengan wajah berantakan menghampiri si penyebab keributan.

"Manager bilang hari ini banyak jadwal, jadi ayo segera siap-siap." Seungcheol mengucek matanya sendiri yang juga masih mengantuk.

"Huh, hari Minggu tapi tetap sibuk. Hoaamm..."

"Jun! Jangan tidur lagi! Sana bangun dan siap-siap!"

Vernon menyahut dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya. "Seungcheol hyung sendiri sudah siap-siap?"

"Aku bisa nanti saja terakhir! Aduuuhh, kalian ini susah sekali, sih?!" Seungcheol yang lelah berbicara, menjatuhkan tangan Hoshi dan Jun yang sedari tadi ditariknya agar bangun dari kasur. Percuma. Apalagi si 10:10 yang—Seungcheol tahu Hoshi sudah bangun, namun pura-pura tidur lagi—membuatnya naik darah.

"Seungcheol hyung, masih pagi. Jangan berisik." yang berujar mendengus dan bangkit dari kasur seolah tanpa nyawa. Jelas ia merasa terganggu Minggu paginya diusik.

"Mingyu, kau cakep-cakep sama saja seperti Hoshi. _Kebluk_."

"Tidak masalah, kan." Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tenang, duduk bersandar di kasurnya dengan selimut yang masih tergelar menutupi kaki dan ponsel ditangan, membuka suara. "Jadwal kita dimulai pukul 8."

Si _rapper_ manis itu menggoyangkan ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat.

"Ah, kalau tahu jadwalnya masih lama, kenapa harus dibangunkan sekarang!" Hoshi yang nyawanya sudah mulai terkumpul, kembali menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan menarik selimut.

"Hei, dengarkan dulu!" Seungcheol kewalahan ketika anak-anaknya kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala seolah tenggelam disana.

Yang tersisa hanya Wonwoo, Junghan, dan Vernon. Ah, mungkin si bule itu juga akan bersiap kembali ke kasurnya kalau saja tidak dicegat Seungcheol.

"Dengarkan aku! Hei! Kita harus bangun pagi atau kita tidak bisa sarapan! Kali ini kita harus memasak sendiri, tidak bisa _delivery_!"

Mendengarnya, semua kepala yang tadinya seolah tenggelam kini serentak bersamaan muncul di permukaan selimut. Seungkwan yang paling membutuhkan sarapan, melempar selimutnya dan berteriak dramatis. "Hah?!"

Beberapa orang menahan tawa. "Seungkwan, wajahmu histeris sekali."

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak bisa?! Bayangkan diantara banyak jadwal menumpuk, kita memulai hari tanpa sarapan! Kenapa tidak bisa _delivery_?" si main vokal kembali histeris.

"Banyak alasan! Terlalu lama untuk dijelaskan. Singkatnya, _kita sedang tidak punya uang_." seru Seungcheol final.

.

.

.

" _What the_...?"

"Anj—!"

"Maksud hyung, kita _bokek_?"

"Kita? _Bokek_? Serius?!"

"Yah, begitulah. Makanya, kalian semua bangun! Dan katakan padaku, apa kalian bisa memasak?!" seru Seungcheol keras-keras.

"TIDAAKK!" dan dibalas tidak kalah keras juga.

"Mungkin maksud kalian, **_malas_**."

"IYAA!"

"Cih," Seungcheol mendengus lelah mengurusi anak-anaknya yang sulit bangun pagi. Tolong maklumi. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah.

Si _leader_ akhirnya beralih pada _angel_ Junghan yang setia duduk manis di kasurnya. "Junghan-ah, masak, gih."

Si _angel_ yang diharap-harap memandang _leader_ -nya teduh. "Memangnya kita punya bahan makanan?"

"Ada, walau tidak banyak. Dibelikan manager hyung semalam. Ia sudah memperkirakan uang kita akan habis jika membeli makanan _delivery_."

"Malas, ah." sayangnya, tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

"Tuhanku!" Seungcheol meratapi dirinya yang tidak akan makan pagi ini. "Terserah kalian, lah! Serius pada tidak ingin makan?"

"Dari pada berisik, hyung, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang masak?" saran Mingyu sambil bangkit dari kasurnya, hendak mengambil minum.

Alis Seungcheol berkedut mendengarnya. "Aku? Memasak? Sarapan dengan omelet gosong mau, ya?"

"Ahahaha... Mingyu, kau belum pernah makan masakan Seungcheol hyung, ya? Mengerikan, lho." Wonwoo tertawa disela kesibukannya bermain ponsel. "Oh, ambilkan untukku satu gelas."

"Masa, sih? Apa semengerikan itu?" sahut Mingyu kemudian.

"Omeletnya hitam seratus persen."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja, hyung?" Mingyu kembali sambil menyerahkan segelas air kepada Wonwoo, lalu seenak jidat duduk di kasur tepat sebelah hyungnya.

"Malas, ah. Capek."

"Dih, masa begitu?" Mingyu menoyor kening hyung-nya dengan telunjuknya iseng.

"Aish...!" rapper manis itu segera menepis tangan dongsaeng yang terkadang memang jahil padanya itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak lakukan saja sendiri, huh?" giliran Wonwoo yang menoyor kening Mingyu.

Iseng lagi, Mingyu mengopi ucapan yang lebih tua. "Malas, ah. Capek."

"Jangan mengikutiku, Mingyu. Menyingkir dari kasurku."

"Wow, wow, wow. Jangan marah-marah dulu, dong. Masih pagi, nih." Mingyu bangkit menyingkir sambil masih tetap mengisengi hyungnya.

"Cih," Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

"Kau tahu, hyung. Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit kalau duduk seperti itu, lho."

Wonwoo yang tidak merubah posisi duduknya sejak bangun tidur—punggung bersandar dengan bantal sebagai penghalang tembok, lalu kaki selonjor dengan selimut menutupi—mendelik ketika mendengarnya. "Kau mendoakanku sakit, ya?!"

Salahnya sendiri juga, tahu Mingyu orangnya memang iseng, masih saja diladeni.

"Aish, kalian berdua. Masih pagi sudah ribut!" Hoshi menjulurkan kepalanya dari selimut, merasa terganggu.

"Hei, kalian. Serius, deh. Tidak ingin sarapan?" Seungcheol yang masih ribut soal sarapan, menatap miris anak-anak pemalasnya.

"Begini, deh. Bagaimana kalau kita suit?" usul Junghan memutuskan.

"Suit?"

"Yakin nih, suit?"

"Yang kalah, masak sarapan. Yang menang, siap-siap untuk jadwal." lanjut Junghan menjelaskan.

"Kirain yang menang dibolehkan tidur." canda Hoshi.

"Ehehe, iya, ya." Hoshi dan Mingyu selaku _partner-in-crime_ saling melempar senyum saling setuju dengan jahatnya.

"BANGUN SEMUANYA!"

Suara menggelegar si tetua, sekali lagi, kali ini berhasil membuat anak-anaknya bangun. Mereka melingkari tempat Seungcheol berdiri. " _Gambreng_ dulu."

Ini niat banget. Ketimbang masak sarapan saja susah.

Dimulai dengan aba-aba nyanyian layaknya biasa, ke-13 orang ganteng itu saling membolak-balik telapak tangan. Nasib mereka berada di telapak tangan masing-masing.

"Gambreng!"

Hanya perlu tiga kali membolak-balik tangan, tujuh orang pertama telah keluar. Vernon tersenyum _swag_ , Seungkwan dan Dokyeom melompat dramatis, Joshua menghela nafas lega, Junghan dan Jun melakukan tos bersama dan Dino dengan bangga mundur dari lingkaran.

Sisa enam yang lain gigit bibir panik. Berdoa supaya mereka tidak dapat kebagian memasak. Beberapa meniup-niup tinjunya supaya mujarab, meraih kemenangan.

"Gambreng!"

"ASTAGA! YEAAHH!" Seungcheol dan Hoshi berteriak histeris bersamaan. Kali ini, menu omelet gosong mungkin bisa dihindari. Woozi melambai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan keluar dari lingkaran bersama The8.

Tersisa duo _rapper_ yang kali ini saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Yang satu senyum menggoda, yang satu senyum kecut.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit." Mingyu melempar senyuman jahilnya.

"Yang sakit itu kau, Mingyu."

"Tumben kali ini kalah gambreng?" sejujurnya, enak sekali mengusik hyung manis yang satu ini.

"Diam dan pikirkan saja nasibmu untuk nanti, Kim Mingyu."

"Oh, tenang saja—"

"SUIT!"

"—karena aku tidak akan kalah,"

Setelahnya, Kim Mingyu melempar _smirk_ terjahat yang pernah dilihat Wonwoo seumur hidupnya. Satu batu, satu gunting. Wonwoo menyesal telah meladeni setiap perkataan menjengkelkan Mingyu sedari tadi.

"Hyung! Masakannya jangan gosong, ya!"

Wonwoo hanya bisa melambai pasrah masuk ke dapur.

-0-0-0-

 _Sederhana saja_.

Wonwoo mengingat setiap huruf perkataan Junghan tentang "Apapun yang ingin kau masak, sederhana saja. Nanti juga habis, kok."

Kimchi jadi pilihan. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo juga dilanda _mager_ kalau pagi-pagi yang biasanya ia hanya perlu menyebut menu, kini malah ia harus membuat menu. Sekali lagi Wonwoo menghela nafas. Tenang... lain kali ia harus bekerja lebih giat supaya punya uang untuk sekedar memesan menu.

Dapur dorm cukup rapi. Jelas saja, ruang ini jarang dikunjungi selain untuk menyimpan camilan atau mengambil air mineral. Memang disini memiliki perlengkapan memadai jika hanya untuk digunakan untuk memasak menu sederhana. Dan Wonwoo tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci alat-alat itu karena sudah bersih.

Wonwoo mulai fokus. Ia tidak peduli suara-suara dari ruang tengah tempat kebanyakan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya bermain layaknya anak kecil. Mungkin mereka kelaparan—ah, itu sudah pasti. Wonwoo membuat kimchi dengan porsi besar semampunya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup pandai memasak.

Saat sedang mengerjakan bagian bumbu-bumbu, Wonwoo mematung ketika gulanya tidak ada di tempat jangkauan matanya.

"Seriusan kita tidak punya gula?"

Wonwoo membuka-buka laci dibawah kakinya tempat menyimpan alat-alat. Tidak ada. Lalu ia membuka kulkas, dan menemukan sebuah toples dengan label yang sangat ia harapkan. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya merekah. Toples gula itu ia ambil dan dengan segera membuka tutupnya. Namun harapannya pupus. Isinya kosong, hanya tersisa sedikiiit sekali gula. Wonwoo merasa dipermainkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sialan... pembuat harapan palsu." Desisnya.

"OOOII! Kita tidak punya gula!" teriaknya keras-keras supaya di dengar oleh para dongsaeng.

"Punya, kok, hyung!" sahut Seungkwan.

"Yang di kulkas habis!" teriak Wonwoo lagi.

"Yaahhh... kalau begitu memang sudah habis, kan?" keluh Dokyeom.

"Tapi seingatku, kita masih punya simpanan."

"Iya, _manager_ hyung baru beli kemarin."

"Tapi katanya yang di toples habis?"

"Ada, kok." Wonwoo yang mendengar suara itu, seketika mendecih. Suara orang yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. "Di laci di atas kepala."

Wonwoo berkedip mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia mendongak dan menemukan beberapa jejer kotak rak. Wonwoo mendengus. Raknya tinggi sekali.

Buru-buru ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop rak. Berdasarkan insting saja ia berniat membuka rak paling tengah, berharap gula langsung terlihat begitu kenopnya terbuka. Masalahnya, tangannya saja kesusahan menggapai kenop rak itu.

Setelah berjinjit, Wonwoo berhasil meraih kenop dan membuka rak. Namun, karena tingginya yang kurang memadai, Wonwoo malah membuat rak itu bergoyang dan... kaleng gula yang harapkan akan langsung terambil malah jatuh ke belakang, malah semakin sulit untuk digapai.

Wonwoo mendecih frustasi.

Diam-diam ia merutuk mengapa ia tidak sampai untuk menggapainya.

"Kaleng gula... sialan...!" Wonwoo merutuk sambil jinjit sebisa mungkin. Jatuhnya cukup jauh ke belakang, sih. Wonwoo jadi frustasi duluan bahkan sebelum ia sempat mulai memasak.

Tangan lentiknya tiba-tiba berhasil menyentuh bagian belakang kaleng gula yang terjatuh. Senyum Wonwoo merekah seketika. "Aku dapat!"

Dengan bangga, Wonwoo kembali berusaha jinjit dan semakin menggapai kaleng gulanya. _Sedikit lagi_ , begitu pikirnya.

Namun jari-jari kakinya keburu pegal dan kakinya gemetar. Terlalu banyak berinjit memang menyusahkan. Wonwoo bersumpah ia akan segera memanggil member yang lain jika kakinya kembali menapak sepenuhnya di tanah tanpa menggenggam kaleng gula.

Memalukan, memang. Tapi ia sudah lelah dipermainkan hanya karena sekaleng gula.

"Sedikit lagi dapat—"

"Mananya yang dapat...?"

Wonwoo membulatkan mata ketika sebuah bayangan muncul dan terlihat lebih besar darinya, berjinjit di belakangnya, dan ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kaleng gula itu. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, bahkan walaupun orang itu berdiri lebih jauh dari tempat berpijaknya, ia berhasil mengambil kaleng tanpa kesusahan.

"Nih."

Wonwoo yang langsung menapakkan kakinya dan berbalik cepat-cepat, kaget ketika di depan wajahnya tersodor kaleng yang menjadi incarannya.

Wajah Kim Mingyu tampak dari balik kaleng itu.

"Oh." Wonwoo berusaha _stay cool_. Ia berdeham dan meraih kaleng itu.

"Bilang apa dulu?" Mingyu mengangkat kaleng itu tepat ketika ujung jemari Wonwoo menyentuh alumunium kaleng.

"Aish! Cepatlah!" Wonwoo merutuk. Ia sudah lelah kalau harus berjinjit lagi untuk menggapai kaleng yang sama di depan si bodoh ini.

"Bilang apa dulu?" Mingyu sedikit menurunkan tangannya, tepat di atas kepala Wonwoo.

"Makasih!" si rapper manis itu segera merampas kaleng di tangan Mingyu dan berucap sekedarnya.

Buru-buru Wonwoo berbalik dan kembali fokus pada masakannya tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas di tempatnya.

"Masak apa, hyung?" iseng, Mingyu memulai percakapan.

"Sana pergi." Wonwoo membalas tak suka.

Mingyu _pouting_ sambil tetap senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Jahat banget sih, hyung."

"Mingyu, jangan ganggu."

"Oke."

Dapur kembali hening. Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan masakannya meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja. Sedangkan yang menganggur di belakang sana, hanya memperhatikan objek yang lebih tua darinya. Tak lama, Mingyu tertawa kecil. Tidak terlalu kecil sampai bisa menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh sedikit. "Apa, ketawa-ketawa?"

"Hyung lucu kalau pakai celemek." ucap Mingyu di sela tawa kecilnya.

"Aku terpaksa, tahu! Dan aku tidak lucu, aku _manly_."

Mingyu hampir menyemburkan tawanya lagi mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. " _Manly_ kok, sukanya marah-marah kayak _yeoja_?"

"Terus harus bagaimana?"

"Kayak aku, dong, _manly_..."

" _Manly_ kok, sukanya cari gara-gara."

"Tapi serius, hyung manis—"

Sebuah pisau hampir saja melesat dari tangan Wonwoo. "Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan ganggu?"

"Ugh... iya, iya!" Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Ia membuka kulkas dan meraih minuman dari sana.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya tersisa kehening. Wonwoo tak habis pikir kenapa si tiang itu tidak mau pergi dan suka sekali mengerjainya. Wonwoo hanya bisa urut dada jika sudah melihat Mingyu bertingkah. Mingyu memang begitu keras kepala.  
Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka belum menata piring. Wonwoo harus mempercepat kimchinya lalu segera ke tugas selanjutnya.

"Hyung, kubawa piring-piring ini ke ruang tengah, ya?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Serius itu Mingyu yang beinisiatif?

Dengan berusaha _cool_ , Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya."

Mingyu melangkah keluar sambil membawa banyak piring.

Wonwoo menggeleng kepala. _Tumben baik_ , pikirnya.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo tak bisa mengerti mengapa terkadang Mingyu bisa mengerti dan mengerjakan sesuatu apapun bahkan sebelum diriya sempat memberitahu. Seolah keduanya punya telepati, seolah Mingyu mengerti—tak perlu bicara, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Wonwoo, maka ia akan menurut. Terkadang memang aneh, terkadang dongsaeng yang satu itu bisa juga menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan.

Lima menit kemudian, Mingyu kembali ke dapur.

"Mana terima kasihnya, hyung?" Mingyu berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo dengan senyum khasnya.

Ah, mulai lagi. Wonwoo panas mendengarnya. "Kau tidak ikhlas, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, hyung harusnya menghargai bantuanku." Mingyu menaruh topangan dagunya diatas meja sebelah Wonwoo yang asyik sendiri.

"Hmmm... begitu..." Wonwoo tak mengubris Mingyu dan tetap mengerjakan kimchinya, kali ini tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Hyung, kau bahkan tidak menoleh padaku—hmp?"

Mulut Mingyu terdiam begitu sesendok kimchi diulurkan padanya. Tangan Wonwoo yang satu lagi menadahi di bawah sendok itu agar tidak berjatuhan. "Cobain."

Mingyu mengernyit sebelum memakan sesendok kimchi itu dengan senyuman dengan senang hati.

Wonwoo penasaran. "Enak?"

Mingyu kembali menahan tawanya. Wonwoo yang mendongak untuk menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar-binar lucu seperti itu... adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia suka sekali menggodai hyung yang satu ini. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo sering terlihat seperti melakukan _aegyo_ tanpa sadar.

"Enak!" Mingyu mengangat jempolnya dengan pipi penuh kimchi buatan Wonwoo.

"Wow, sepertinya berhasil." Wonwoo mengambil secuil bagian dari wadah kimchinya dan mengemut jarinya, ikut merasakan. "Kimchinya manis, ya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, menghadap Mingyu.

"Iya. Tapi lebih manisan hyung, kok."

Yang lebih tinggi seketika mengangkat tangannya dan menyapu pinggir bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Makannya biasa saja, dong." Dengan senyum bodoh yang biasanya tertebar, Mingyu menyapu sisa makanan di mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seketika kaget dan mengkeret. Ia buru-buru berbalik kembali ke memfokuskan diri ke kimchinya, membelakangi Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak merah dan jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup keras.

"Hyung belum bilang terima kasih! Sekarang, terima kasihnya jadi dua kali!" Mingyu kembali berkoar tak sabaran.

Wonwoo yang mulai risih, akhirnya buka suara, masih membelakangi Mingyu. "Berisik! Terima kasih!"

"Dua kali, lho!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyantaikan diri. Tidak bisa, ia terlalu doki-doki. Apapun, ia harus melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan perasaan _awkward_ ini. Akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada wadah kimchi yang sudah siap dibawa ke ruang tengah. "Bantuin bawa, nih."

"Mana terima kasih—"

"Bilang _ya_ atau _tidak_?"

"Iya, deh, iya! Hyung marah-marah terus..." Mingyu sekali lagi hanya bisa pasrah.

Mingyu yang menggerutu mengambil wadah besar kimchi di meja, dan membawa ke ruang tengah. Di depan dapur ia menunggu Wonwoo yang mencuci tangan. Ketika Wonwoo berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan dapur juga, Mingyu telah menyambut dengan senyum kripi-nya.

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo keluar dan berjalan di depannya. "Hyung berhutang terima kasih padaku."

"Terus saja, _terima kasih-terima kasih_ terus." Wonwoo mendelik.

"Hyung benar-benar akan membayar hutangmu, kan?"

"Apa maumu, Mingyu? Kau mengganggu."

Mingyu tersenyum misteri. "Tapi aku ingin terima kasih yang berbeda."

Wonwoo berusaha sabar menghadapi Mingyu yang keras kepala. "Ya sudah apa? Maumu yang bagaimana?"

"Bayar dengan menjadi kekasihku, gimana?"

"Ha—apa?!"

Wonwoo sontak terkejut bukan main. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, dan ia tidak berkedip selama dua detik setelahnya. Terlalu kaget dengan _confession_ dadakan ini.

Serius?

"Bayar dengan menjadi kekasihku bagaimana, hm?"

"APA-APAAN—"

"Bilang _ya_ atau _tidak_?"

Wonwoo merutuk, _sialan_. Itu perkataannya, oi! Kenapa sekarang posisinya jadi senjata makan tuan?

"Mingyu, apa-apaan...?"

"Hutang harus dibayar." Mingyu tersenyum menunggu, ia senang berhasil mengerjai hyung manisnya itu. "Bilang _ya_ atau _tidak_?"

"Ukh... permintaan terima kasih yang bodoh."

"Bilang _ya_ atau _tidak_?"

"Aish!"

Skakmat. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengelak kali ini. Terkadang, dongsaengnya yang ini memang sangat menjengkelkan. Karena sebenarnya, Wonwoo tak bisa menolak juga. " _I_ _ya_."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak berani menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menunduk dalam wajah yang perlahan memerah tak keruan. Disampingnya, senyum kemenangan Mingyu merekah lebar sekali. _Assa!_ Kemenangan memang selalu menjadi miliknya!

Lihat. Dirinya selalu mengincar saat-saat dimana Wonwoo _speechless_ dan tak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika bersamanya. Sungguh manis. Hyungnya memang lebih manis dari apapun.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil ketika melihat senyuman super lebar Mingyu disampingnya. "Aku sudah melakukan permintaan terima kasihmu, kan?"

"Iya. Sama-sama, hyung."

Wonwoo bersumpah lain kali akan bekerja lebih giat supaya punya uang dan tidak terjepit dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi. Sekali lagi ia melirik Mingyu diam-diam. Cowok itu cakep juga. Dan mungkin ia bisa meminta tips untuk lebih tinggi kapan-kapan.

Wonwoo bersumpah lain kali akan bekerja lebih giat supaya punya uang dan tidak berakhir sering-sering naik darah karena hal sepele.

Tapi, kalau _ending_ ceritanya seperti ini, mungkin memang benar-benar lebih manis dari kimchi buatannya.

"Semuanya, sarapan siap!"

"WOOOOHOOOO!"

End.

* * *

OHOHOHOHO... halo!

Aku newbie disini... newbie banget.

Dan karya pertamaku disini adalah... MEANIE! Ukkkhh... cinta banget sama kopel ini. Minta dicomblangin, ih.

Sebenarnya kapan-kapan juga pengen bikin epep SeungHan atau HoZi. Kapan-kapan aja, ya... hehehehe.

Oke, mungkin sekian dulu basa-basi dari saya. Mohon maaf bila banyak typo atau segala hal yang tidak berkenan. Mungkin ini OOC juga, ya? Maapkeun, saya khilaf... U,U

Kritik dan saran boleh, ya~~

 _Byebye_ J

 **At last, review please?**


End file.
